Rose and Hugo A Very Weasley Beginning
by anarchyartist23
Summary: Just a brief foray into the world of a very pregnant Hermione and a tired Ron.


Rose and Hugo – A Very Weasley Beginning

**Just a brief foray into the world of a very pregnant Hermione and a tired Ron. **

He had faced down death eaters, boggarts, and various magical creatures and backed his best friend when the darkest wizard that ever lived threatened their very existence. That, he decided, was nothing compared to when his pregnant wife was angry.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley get your arse down here this minute!" Hermione's voice echoed off the walls of their cottage, reaching Ron up in his tiny office room. Cursing was never a good sign.

He sighed, setting down the paperwork he had been leafing through. For the past eight months, he hadn't had a moment of peace. When George wasn't pushing more work his way, Hermione was expecting him to wait on her hand and foot. He didn't mind either. It had been a difficult pregnancy and watching his wife suffer was not easy on him.

"RON!" He was drawn out of his thoughts by her shrill voice, too much like his mothers for his liking. He shuffled the papers into a pile and let them fall onto his desk; George would have his neck tomorrow.

He found her in the kitchen, laying on the cool tiled floor, sweat dripping down her face. Her summer dress was pulled up to a level of indecency as she fanned herself with her left hand, her right tangled in her mass of curls.

"What in the…"

Hermione sat up on her elbows, fixing him with a glare and saying, "Well it's bloody hot in this house Ron. What am I s'posed to do?"

He considered reminding her of how useful cooling charms were, but thought better of it at the last minute. Instead, he looked at her expectantly, waiting for her next order.

She returned the stare, a small smirk playing on her lips. He was slightly taken aback by her playful smile; she hadn't been in _that_ type of mood in months.

"Well love…" He began, not sure where he was going with the statement he quickly let it drop off.

"Join me."

He lay down next to her on the floor, surprised at the shocking cool of it; maybe she had utilized a cooling charm after all.

She rolled on her side to face him, resting her head on her hand and began playing with the hem of his shirt with the other. "I'm sorry I've been so grouchy lately love." Her voice was low and breathy. She leaned over him closely, surveying him with her dark intelligent eyes.

Ron lifted up to meet her, capturing her lower lip between his own. He tasted the raw saltiness of her sweat as it mingled with the sweet softness of her lips. Her urged her mouth opening, sweeping the inside with his tongue before falling into the languid, unrushed kissing they both so loved.

She sighed into his mouth, pulling away and promptly began a trail of kisses from his mouth, over his jaw and downwards. She suckled on the spot where his broad shoulders met his neck, leaving a faint love bite.

Instead of going further, she lay back flat on her back, "upstairs." He nodded in understanding, collecting himself off the floor and then slipping her into his arms.

She had grown heavier with pregnancy but she was still tiny in comparison. She fit perfectly in his arms and he carried her effortlessly to their room just off the den.

He laid her down on the bed carefully and then allowed his eyes to room her body, writhing with heat and passion below him on the bed. Her hands snaked up and pulled him forward slightly by his belt buckle. She slipped the older leather belt off easily and was working on his pants when he stopped her.

Since the first time he had made love to her, Hermione had always taken control. She did all the things most men only dreamed over their wives and girlfriends doing; anything to please Ron. He loved it of course, being lavished with attention he had never before experienced. But looking at her now, her stomach heavy with their child, her skin dripping with sweat and a look mingling between love and lust in her eyes; he wanted to make things about her.

"Ron, what's wrong love?" She questioned, surprised by his rejection. Shimmying into a sitting position she found herself facing his taut stomach, her hands slipping under his shirt as she helped him remove it.

Freeing himself of the garment he made work on her dress, lifting it over her head and leaving her just in her knickers, a bra had become far too bothersome the past month or so.

"Tonight is about you love."

xXx

The room was basked in dim sunlight, the shades had blocked almost all of it out leaving the room in a haze.

"That was… Ace." Ron mumbled to himself. He lay back against the pillows lining their headboard, Hermione's little body between his legs, her hands covering his on her stomach.

Hermione mumbled something quietly, her head lolling to the side with exhaustion.

"What was that love?"

"Names Ron, we need names."

"We have names, I'm Ron, you're Hermione. Problem solved." He teased her, his hands tracing circles lightly on her swollen stomach.

She giggled, "I love Rosalind for a girl and maybe Hugh for a boy."

Ron thought on it for a minute. "Rosalind, isn't she some sort of harlot? And Hugo doesn't sound terribly English."

Hermione sighed, leave it to Ron. "Rosalind as in Rosalind Franklin, Ron."

"Who?"  
"She's a muggle, one of the greatest in her field too mind you. She made all sorts of breakthroughs in DNA and had it stolen right from under her feet because she wasn't a man." Hermione informed him, her voice filled with excitement as she talked of the woman.

"How about a compromise love.."

Hermione let her head fall further to the side, looking sideways up at him, "Well I'm all ears."

"Well maybe Rose. And I think my mum had a cousin Hugo, its almost like Hugh."

"Rose and Hugo. I like it Ron, I like it a lot."

He smiled, a sense of accomplishment washing over him and bent down to lavish her with a series of quick kisses.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Ron."

"And you too baby," he said with an affectionate pat to her stomach.

Sometimes things were just that simple.


End file.
